The Adventures of Chicken Boo
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: I think the title says it all!!!


Adventure One: Boo Jovi  
  
~Crossover between Chicken Boo and the band, The Monkees~  
  
"Hey guys!" Peter greeted happily as he strolled into the Pad.   
  
Micky, Davy, and Mike looked up from what they were doing and greeted him back. "Hi Peter!"  
  
"Who's your friend?" Davy asked, curiously.   
  
Behind Peter stood a tall, feathery type dude with long, dangly, black hair that almost covered his narrow eyes. The dude wore the usual rock star garb of the day, but without pants.  
  
Peter grinned, proudly. "This is my new friend, Boo Jovi!"  
  
Boo Jovi waved his wing…'er hand and said, "Bwak!" Which translated in his native tongue meant, "How you doing, hip daddy?"  
  
"He's a rock star!!!" Peter blurted out, hoping up and down. "I never had a rock star for a friend before!"   
  
Micky scrunched his face. "What are we, fish guts?"  
  
By now, Mike - the ever-so suspicious one - was circling Boo Jovi. He didn't like the looks of this bird. Something was definitely fowl here. He could see right through this turkey's disguise. *gets smacked* Okay, I'll stop with the puns! Geez…  
  
Anyways, Micky was also suspicious about this Boo Jovi. He stood behind him staring at the long feathers protruding out of Boo's *ahem* back end. Before Mike could say anything about what he thought Boo was, Micky blurted out, "HE'S A GIANT CHICKEN!"   
  
Boo Jovi shook his head, vigorously, while Peter gasped. "How can you be so mean??? Boo Jovi is NOT a chicken!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Mike said, pointing an accusing finger at Boo.   
  
"Bwak, bwak, be gock!" Boo Jovi clucked out. ((Translation: I am not a chicken! You need glasses!))  
  
Micky snorted. "Oh, puh-leeze."  
  
Meanwhile, Davy was taking Boo's advice and found a pair of glasses in the Monkees' magical closet of  
"things that appear out of no where only when they need it".   
  
"Hey, fellahs! Boo Jovi is actually a leggy blonde!" Davy shouted, grinning and giggling.  
  
"Give me those!" Mike said, yanking the glasses off Davy. He read the tag attached it them. "This says these are 'appearance altering' glasses. They make everything more attractive!"  
  
"Let me see!" It was Micky's turn to take the glasses out of Mike's hands, and slip them on. "WHOA! Mike you're looking good as a chesty red head."   
  
"Will you stop!" Mike rolled his eyes, smacking Micky in the back of the head, and yanked the glasses off him. "Let's concentrate on the matter at hand. We have a giant chicken in our living room who Peter's has befriended."  
  
They peered around the room to find that Peter and Boo Jovi have disappeared.   
  
"There they go!" Davy shouted, pointing out the bay window.   
  
Mike, Micky, and Davy raced out the Pad and down the beach where Peter and Boo were escaping. Micky tackled the giant chicken while Mike stopped Peter.   
  
"Why are you guys being so mean to my new friend?!" Peter whimpered.   
  
"Because" Mike started, pulling off Boo Jovi's wig, revealing a plume of feathers atop his head.   
  
"He's a GIANT CHICKEN!" Micky screeched, dramatically.   
  
Peter gasped in shock. "You're not a rock star! You lied to me!"  
  
Boo lowered his head in shame. "Bwak, bwak, bwak, be gock." ((Translation: All I wanted to do was fit in.)) He wiped a tear away.   
  
"Awww…it's okay, Boo." Peter patted him on the back. "We'll take you somewhere where you'll be excepted."  
  
The Monkeemobile drove out of the gates of Hayfever Farms. Chicken Boo could be seen in the rearview mirror, chasing behind them and clucking, "BWAK! BWAK!" ((Translation: NO! Don't leave me here!))  
  
"I'm glad we did a good thing for Boo" Peter reeled, smiling.   
  
The Monkees did not see the farmer pursuing Chicken Boo. "Come back heah!!!" he yelled with an ax in his hand as he chased Boo into the sunset.   
  
*cue theme music and cheesy singers*   
  
"Chicken Boo, what's the matter with you? You don't act like the other chickens do. You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man, you're a chicken Boo!"  
  
BWAK! ((Translation: THE END!)) 


End file.
